Super Paper Mario: World 9 and Beyond!
by steelviper3000
Summary: Well, it looks like Mario's adventure isn't over yet! Now, with new twists, plots, & laughoutloud Mario originals, be sure that this will probably be one of Mario's weirdest adventures yet! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Prolouge: The Major Discovery

Super Paper Mario: World 9 and Beyond!

I have decided to cancel the PM:TGAE story, since my old comp needed to get fixed, & I had to use a new one, & when I got my old one back (the one the PM story), everything was deleted!!! So, now all my 19 chapters are gone, someone asked me "Are you going to do all that over again?" & I said "NO!!!" So, now I have decided to make SPM stories like this one, & more!!! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, but SPM, I do!!! YAY!

* * *

Prolouge: The Major Discovery

It was just a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario had just returned from Flipside a few weeks ago, which Mario spent most of his time working on his scrapbook that he made after his most recent visit there, which was filled with pictures & postcards! Mario's most favorite of all, was the one of which everyone was all together at the Flipside Tower (except Tippi, Count Bleck, & Nolrem). Mario still goes out for a while to get some warm, fresh air that only exists in a world without pollution. And, he knew it wouldn't hurt to visit his friends for a while & even the princess when he had the time. Everyone knew & always respected Mario and his faithful brother, Luigi whenever they walked through the city.

Until, one day, he heard that Toad came once again to the superstar's house and told him of the bad news! But, it wasn't that the princess was kidnapped, but Luigi!!! Mario was very apalled by this statement, & wondered very heavily

Mario: (thinking) Who would want Luigi? I mean, Dimentio did try to use Luigi to destroy all the worlds? (gasps) What if Dimentio is back?!

After thinking of these horrible thoughts, Mario rushed into action and ran towards the area of which Luigi was taken, which turned out to be at the Mushroom Lake, one of Luigi's favorite places to relax. But what confused Mario even more is that, how would Dimentio know where Luigi would be? Or even, what if it isn't Dimentio?! All these useless thoughts have taken over our poor hero's head and has hindered his way to think clearly and then, all of a sudden, without warning, he crashed into a tree and quietly mumbled

Mario: (mumbling) Mama Mia...

And then, he fell and lost consciousnous (sorry for the misspelling) and laid there like a flattened Goomba. The perpretraitor seemed to have gotten away with Luigi and ran towards an unusual pipe that Mario has never seen before.

* * *

A/N: Well, that sucks for Mario, doesn't it? But, who would want Luigi? Well, anyway, I will TRY to get the next chapter in by maybe tom or Thurs. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Flipside!

A/N: Well, I did say I was going to make the chapter, didn't I? Well, here it is! Sorry, if it's short, too. ENJOY! OR ELSE!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to... Flipside?!

As we last left off Mario, he seemed to have unfortunately discovered that his brother Luigi has been taken by a mysterious figure that left Mario very confused and crashed into a tree. Now, lets see what happens now...

5 Minutes Later...

Mario: Ohhhhhhh, what the hell happened to me? All I remember was chasing some bastard that ran off with Luigi...! Luigi! Where did he go?! Wait, I remember now, I remember seeing him run into that pipe. Weird, I've never seen that pipe there before, even though I've already been here a few times. Well, only one way to find out.

Mario then ran into the pipe and was falling and falling, until he reached the end which brought him on top of something tall & white with colorful doors from left to right. When, Mario finally got up and got a good look around, & then it hit him, he remembered now...

Mario: Whoa! I'm in...Flipside! Well, on the Flipside Tower to be exact. Oh, it's good to be finally back and...DAMMIT! I forgot my scrapbook! Wait, there's no time to waste! I have to find Luigi! But, how can I chase someone when I don't even know where the hell he is? I'll just choose one of the doors! Let's see...what's the most scientific way I can do this? Enie meanie minie moe catch a tiger by the toe...

After he was finished, he stopped and chose the red door.

Mario: I'm going in! And so, a new adventure begins!!!

Mario went into the door and chose to go to Chapter 1-1 first and then the screen turned black.

* * *

A/N: Indeed, a new adventure has begun, Mario! Well, good luck to Mario for finding Luigi! Chap. 2 coming (very) soon!


	3. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

A/N: Last time on PM: W9&B!, Mario had just went through a mysterious pipe, which strangely brought him to Flipside, and decided to search for Luigi in one of the doors and he decided to go through the red door, which led to Lineland Road (Chapter 1-1), now let's see what happens.

* * *

CHAPTER 1-1

Cue "Lineland Road" Music

Black lines were being drawn and more and more lines which made the shape of trees, hills, clouds, the ground which was soon then colored, and then a door was being created out of nowhere by black lines which was then colored completely by the famous color, red. Then, the door opened and our hero came out of the door, completely content to find Luigi. He then ran off to see the view and saw something unusual. The place looked alot different than the last time, in fact it's so different, it didn't even look like you were in Lineland. Mario then set off to the new dangers that awaited him and he first saw a Magikoopa!

_**Mario: HP 50/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Magikoopa: HP 12, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**The Magikoopa threw his magic at Mario!**_

_**Mario dodges and attacks twice! Damage: 4**_

_**Mario: HP 50/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Magikoopa: HP 8, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mario moves back while the Magikoopa whipped up another attack which nearly hit Mario!**_

_**Mario then attacked him from behind and hits him three times! Damage: 6**_

_**Mario: HP 50/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Magikoopa: HP 2, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Magikoopa threw his magic at Mario behind him! Mario got hit! Damage: 4**_

_**Mario now jumped on him right on his flat head! Damage: 2, Magikoopa is gone!**_

_**Score: 25800 + 100**_

**_TOTAL: 25900_**

**_NEXT LEVEL: 26000 _**

Mario: (scoffs) Too freakin' easy.

Mario moved on to find a pipe, Mario went down it and found a treasure chest, he opened and...

Mario got an Ultra Shroom Shake!

Mario then went up the pipe and continued on his way, Mario then saw a huge block which Mario could not jump on top of. Then, Mario remembered his powers!

Mario: DUH!!! My flipping power!

Mario then flipped from 2-D to 3-D and went around it to get through and now he can continue on, then he flipped back and saw something strange at the end of the path next to a house. Mario flipped into 3-D just to be safe so "that thing" wouldn't see him and just when he was a yard away, the thing went inside the house and Mario flipped back and ran towards the house it went into and it was Bestovious' house! Mario then ran through the door, then the other door and...

Mario: Damn! He got away! And Bestovious isn't here either! Okay, this is getting kind of creepy now.

Then, a trap door opened under Mario, and well, he fell and fell and fell and fell until he reached the bottom, which took him 2 hours, since he is made of paper. Anyway, back to the story.

Mario: Man, if only I gained more weight, that fall would have faster! And maybe a little bit more painful. Hey, where am I?

He looked around and saw he was in a dark, dark cave. He found a lighted candle laying on the floor and used it to make his way through the mysterious cave. He started to hear a voice, it said...

Voice: (weakly) help me... i'm too old... too dark...

Mario: Huh?

Then, it started getting louder and louder the farther he got into the cave, then when it became the point where his became so clear, Mario turned around, out of the darkness, an arm grabbed and clutched Mario's arm with such a tight grip, he dropped his candle and was being dragged into the darkness. His voice became fainter and fainter...

Mario: HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE?! I DON'T WANT TO BE killed! i beg you!!! noooooooooooo...

* * *

A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen to Mario?! And, who's responsible for changing Lineland so drastically? Mario's fate will be found out the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Rival Returns

Chapter 3: An Old Rival Returns

A/N: Mario had just set off to search for Luigi, he started at Lineland, which was completly different for some reason. And, when he reached Bestovious' house, some strange things happened, like a trap door appeared under Mario. Which made him fall and fall and fall until he reached a very dark cave, and he heard voices, and then some arm reached out and grabbed him, which dragged him...into the darkness. Let's see what happens now...

* * *

Mario, continiues to scream and yell like a little girl, while the "person" dragged him through the cave, through bats, bridges, and pits, until they finally reached a dead end in which some familiar voice was heard

Voice: Oh ho! Bravo, my servant! You have done an excellent job bringing him here!

Mario: Huh?

Voice: Mario, do you not recognize the voice you hear right now?

Mario: Hey, I remember that voice from anywhere. (Gasp) You're...

Voice: That's right!!!!! It's me, Dimentio! And, I brought you here for my revenge!!!

Mario: Dimentio!! I knew it was you all along!!! Now, where is Luigi?!

Dimentio: Why, he's right here! Well, not exactly. Say hello,...MR. L!

Mr. L: Well well well, if it isn't the Fat Red Riding Plumber!

Mario: (angry) What did you say?!

Mr. L: It's been long since we met again, and...wait. What about your friends, did they chicken out?

Mario: For your info, they are still living their regular lives, thank you very much!!! Which we should be living too.

Mr. L: (laughing) Like I'd ever hang around with you!!! You amuse me, and yet, maybe I just won't kill you.

_Mario: Hmm, should I think of that as good or bad?_

Dimentio: Well, I have grown bored. Mario, since your here, why don't stick around here a little longer? In fact I will help you.

Dimentio uses his magic and a steel cage appears in front of Mario.

Mario: Nice trick. A very nice trick indeed, but is it big enough for this?

Mario flips to 3-D, only to find out that the cage still appears in 3-D! Mario flips back...

Mario: Hey! How did you do that?

Dimentio: Have you not noticed, Mario? I have gotten stronger since our last fight, and now my magic is also interdimensional!

Mario: Grrrrrrrr! Very well then, I will think of another way out.

Dimentio: Yes, you do that. While I destroy the other precious worlds!

Mario: No! So, it was you that destroyed Lineland! Admit it!

Dimentio: Well, DUH! And, now I must leave like a single leaf, blown through the wind of a rough hurricane. Ahahahaha! Ciao!

Dimentio leaves and Mario is stuck thinking and worrying of the innocent people of the other worlds, what can Mario do???

Mr. L: You just gotta love a man who's that evil.

* * *

A/N: So, Dimentio was all behind this, but now with Mario caged and Luigi hypnotized, is there any hope for the other worlds against the wrath of Dimentio? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: A Sibling Battle

Chapter 4: A Sibling Battle

A/N: Mario had just learned that Dimentio was behind all of these strange changes to Lineland and kidnapping Luigi, now Mario is stuck in a cage, and Luigi is hypnotized, which he is Mr. L, The Green Thunder. What will Mario do? Let's find out...

* * *

Mario, still stuck, begins to play his harmonica which Mr. L finds annoying, until finally he got up from his chair and said

Mr. L: Ok, first of all, where did you get that harmonica, and whereever you got it, throw it in that lava pit, cause I can't take it anymore!! This place is dark, smelly, cold, and boring!! Man, but I have to stay here and watch you, cause I can't disobey my master or else, he'll have my head! Or worse!

Mario: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! You know, you don't have to do this, you have to obey Dimentio, cause even I know, he's going to betray one day! Trust me, this has happened to me before!

Mr. L: I can't trust you, You're just going to escape from here, stop Dimentio, which means I will probably cease to exist! He even said so!

Mario: But, you want to leave, but you can't? Is that what you're saying?

Mr. L: Well, I, but, maybe, or, if, and, you, but, ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! You think you're so smart aren't you? You're just toying with my mind so you can escape, huh? Well, not gonna happen, mister! No siree!

Mario: What are you talking about?! I was just saying why do you toil under a cruel, merciless leader who never gives you any respect?!

Mr. L: Listen, you! You better keep your foot out of your mouth, or you're gonna get it, bitch!

Mario: I see how it is, let's see what do you want to do?

Mr. L: Look, I know a way for you to keep your mouth shut! How about me and you have a duel right here, right now! And, no funny stuff like trying to escape and all that, cause I got my eyes on you!

Mario: Ok, then, let me out. And, the duel will begin!

Mr. L: All right, but remember what I told you!

Mario: I promise.

Mr. L grabbed the key and opened the lock to the cage and Mario was free, but Mario knew he would not break his own promise, so he must first duel his own brother!

Mr. L: Now then, the duel shall begin! Have at you!

_**Mario: HP 50/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: HP 80, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mario tries to Jump on Mr. L, but misses!**_

_**Mr. L tries to Jump on Mario but misses too!**_

_**Mario then flips and times running out.**_

_**Mr. L attempts to reach Mario but misses many times and just stands there.**_

_**Mario flips back before time ran out.**_

_**Mr. L springs back into action and jumps around again.**_

_**Mario tried to jump on him but missed again.**_

_**Mr. L then got Mario on the head, Damage: 4.**_

_**Mario: HP 46/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: HP 80, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mario jumped and got Mr. L twice! Damage: 4.**_

_**Mr. L then tried to use a Shroom Shake, but then Mario got him on the head again, Damage: 2.**_

_**Mario: HP 46/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: HP 72, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mario decided to use one of his items, Shooting Star!**_

_**He did the command successfully!**_

_**A box surrounded Mr. L, and multiple stars hit him, TOTAL: 8**_

_**Mario: HP 46/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: HP 64, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: Impressive, but what about this?**_

_**Mr. L grabs a bottle and pours the liquid on himself and then a second Mr. L appeared next to him, then another, and another, and another, and many more appeared! There was at least 50 of them!**_

_**Mr. L: How about now?!**_

_**Mario: Hey! You said NO CHEATING!**_

_**Mr. L: Can't a guy lie once in a while? He he he... NOW, CLONES...ATTACK!!**_

_**They all came after Mario!**_

_**Mario ducked, jumped, dodged, and flipped to escape their attacks, but they just kept coming at him!**_

_**Mario gets hit on the head 4 times! Damage: 16**_

_**Mario: HP 20/50, ATK 2, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: HP 64, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: Ready to give up?**_

_**Mario: NEVER!**_

_**Mr. L: Ok then, ATTACK!**_

_**Mario kept on moving but he got hit on the head 3 times! Damage: 12**_

_**Mario: HP 8/50, ATK 2, DEF 0 **__**DANGER!**_

_**Mr. L: HP 64, ATK 4, DEF 0**_

_**Mr. L: Feeling a little down, aren't you? There's still one more chance to end this peacefully, just swear your loyalty to Dimentio and the pain will all be gone! It's that simple! What do you say? You could be my faithful partner, Mr. M! Think about it, I mean this is the most generous offer I can think of right now! Let me hear a "yes"!**_

_**Mario: NO! I will never become a cruel monster's minion!**_

_**Mr. L: Very well then, your game ends now, FINISH HIM!!**_

_**Mario: Wait,...Luigi...why...**_

_**Mario got hit on the head 10 times! Damage: 40**_

_**Mario's HP has fallen to 0! **_

_**GAME OVER!...**_

Mario falls to the ground and yet looks unconscious

Mr. L: (scoffs) What a pity. He should have trained more. But, why do I get the strange feeling I have seen him before? That name Mario, it rings in my mind like it's trying to find out who he is, but he is my mortal enemy! It said so in the Dark Prognosticus! Is it possible that we are the only elements of light and dark that are actually supposed to be with each other?! Maybe, maybe I wasn't meant to be evil after all...

Voice: There...you...go...

Mr. L: Huh?

Mario: (weakly) So,...you finally...found...out who you...really...are...huh?

Mr. L: IMPOSSIBLE! You're...still alive?!

Mario: Well,...barely...I can't feel much of my body...and...I can't move my legs...so...

Mr. L: Enough! I will finish you off once and for all!

Mario: Wait...before you...do...look...inside of...yourself...find out...who you really...are...inside...just try it...please...

Mr. L: Fine! Whatever. I am closing my eyes...I see...darkness...huh? Wait...I see...something...I see...a green man...who looks...just like you! Except...he's green...taller...slimmer...faster...almost like me! But...I don't wear...those! Is that...me? It can't be...(GASP!) NO! It's true! I'm...your BROTHER?!

Mario: Yes! You found...it! I am...your brother!

Mr. L: NO! But...I am...the element of the Dark Prognosticus! And you are the element of the Light Prognosticus! It's true! We are the elements of light and dark that were meant to be together as one!

Mario: Yes! You...have everything...correct now! So,...do you still want to work...for...Dimentio?

Mr. L: Maybe, I mean yes, or no, but, he will, or if I,...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! You're doing it again!

Mario: This...is for your...good...(groans) getting...weaker...by the minute...

Then, all of a sudden, something flashed inside Mr. L's head and then he saw the "green man" again but this time, the image was more clearer and painful. Then, when the image was gone, and saw Mario's eyes start to close, he offered...

Mr. L: Whoa! Hey there, don't pass out on me, uhhhhh, here! Eat this! It's my last Shroom Shake.

Mario: But,...it's yours!

Mr. L: I know...but you need more than me. Trust me. Here.

Mario: Are...you...sure?

Mr. L: You have my permission. I swear it.

Mario: Ok.

Mr. L gives the Shroom Shake to Mario and he eats it. Mario recovers 10 HP! Mario gets back up on his feet.

Mario: Thank you very much.

Mr. L: Don't mention it.

Mario: You know, you're not as bad as I think.

Mr. L: Yeah, I know.

Mario: Well, uh, I think I should go.

Mr. L: Yes, I think it's time. Hurry, you have worlds to save!

Mario: But, what about Dimentio? What if he finds out I'm gone?!

Mr. L: I will handle that. Don't you worry. I will be fine.

Mario: I'm glad to hear that. Well, do you know where the nearest exit is?

Mr. L: Right over there, down the hall, there's a secret pipe! You can use that, but be careful. Who knows where you could end up.

Mario: Ok.

Mr. L: Good Luck, Mario!

Mario: Thanks, Mr...L!

Mr. L: I hope we will find each other one day again and test our skills!

Mario: Yeah! I'd like that!

Mr. L: Now go!

Mario: See ya!

Mario ran through the hall and began thinking...

_Mario: Was that really Mr. L? Or was that Luigi? Looks like I've got no time to think right now! I have worlds to save!_

Mario went down the pipe...

* * *

A/N: Hurry Mario! Who knows what Dimentio could be doing right now? As for Mr. L, it looks like he does have a soft side inside of him after all, I guess that image must have been brotherly love.


	6. Chapter 5: A New World

Chapter 5: A New World

A/N: Mario & Mr. L had just engaged in a sibling duel which Mr. L won by cheating and then when he found out he was actually Mario's brother his "Luigi" side came up and he let Mario escape into a secret pipe, let's find out where he goes...

* * *

Mario fell through the pipe and landed on the ground. When he got up, he saw that the ground was black and so was the sky, almost everything around him has been shrouded by darkness, Mario knew that Dimentio had already been through here, and luckily ahead of him was the star block and he hit it and...

END OF CHAPTER!

Saving...Save complete.

* * *

CHAPTER 1-2

Mario: There's a no time to waste! I've got to find Dimentio!

LOCATION: Mount Lineland

Mario ran as fast as he could through the mountain climbing, sliding, and flipping his way through and then he found the destroyed Yold Town and looked around until he heard a voice, he hoped there wasn't a trap this time...

Voice: Hey...I need help...

Mario: Who the hell is that?

Voice: Hey, you...

Mario: Me?

Voice: Yeah, you!...

Mario: You better watch it!

Voice: No, you Watchitt!

Mario: Huh? Old Man Watchitt, is that you?

Watchitt: How do you know my name?

Mario: It's me, Mario!

Watchitt: Mario, eh? You better be!

He came out of the alley and saw Mario...

Watchitt: Ah, you are Mario! You have come to save us! Well, a little too late actually.

Mario: Sorry, I had some business to do.

Watchitt: SO, business is better than saving lives, is it?  
Mario: Well, not like that, actually...

Watchitt: Hey, I don't like your attitude!

Mario: I gotta go!

Mario runs away...

Watchitt: Hey, come back here! You have explaining to do!

Mario: Whew! I never knew how crazy he can be! Hey! The star block!

Mario continues to run but then falls for some reason and loses 1 HP and the box of life brings him back to solid ground...

Mario: HP 9/50, ATK 2, DEF 0

Mario: What the heck happened?

Mario then walked across the bridge and felt his foot in the air...

Mario: Whoa! So, that's the problem! Dimentio made a hole in the bridge!

Mario jumped over the hole in the bridge and made it to the star block and hit it...

END OF CHAPTER!

Saved...

* * *

CHAPTER 1-3

Mario: Yick! Black sand? Black trees? What's next, black blocks???

LOCATION: Yold Desert

As Mario said, there were black blocks!

Mario: Ugh, I had to ask...

Mario bashed the block and a black mushroom came out...

Mario: My god! Everything's freakin' black!!!! Even the enemies are!!! I got to get the hell outta here!

He ran past the Dark Goombas, Squigs, Cherbils, and whatever else was black...

Mario: The door's black too...why am I not surprised...

He went through the door and heard a voice...

Voice: ♪Ding Dong! Look who's here!♪

Mario: Huh?

Dimentio appeared and somehow seemed a bit too happy...

Mario: What's with the face, Dimentio? It's creeping the st out of me!

Dimentio: Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything to you for now. ♪Cause I am in an excellent mood right now!♪

Mario: What? Just cause you got Luigi?

Dimentio: I will tell you later. I must go and celebrate my superb work! Ciao!

Dimentio disappeared in less than a second which left Mario wondering...

_Mario: Is it because he took over the other worlds or is it something else? Wait, I can't think now..._

Mario: I must go save the worlds!

Mario then ran through the gray, tall statues and a blue platform which was very hard to know the secret of... and finally, made it to the star block he bashed it and...

END OF CHAPTER!

END OF CHAPTER 5!

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1-4 will be in the next chapter, and why is Dimentio so happy all of a sudden? I am just as confused as Mario...well, we'll find out in the next chapter of SPM:W9&B!


	7. Chapter 6: The Tale of A Rising Enemy

Chapter 6: The Tale of A Rising Enemy

A/N: Mario had just made it through most of the new world and he had found out that Dimentio is all of a sudden too happy and now he reaches the Yold Ruins...

* * *

Saved...

_No intro..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1-4

Mario: Finally! The Yold Ruins, which means I am just a few minutes away from the finish!

Location: Yold Ruins

Mario breezes through the Yold Ruins, because strangely there were no enemies!

Mario: Well, I guess, um,...I got nothing.

So, he decided to just continue on and he found the stairs, which he climbed slowly, (you know why) and reached the pipe, but he decided to get the Super Shroom first...

Mario recovers 20 HP!

Mario: HP 29/50, ATK 2, DEF 0.

Then, he decided to hit the Save Block...

Saved...

He went up the pipe and found the Yold Desert and he walked until he heard a voice.

Dimentio: ♪Guess who!♪

Dimentio appeared and still had that smiling look on his face...

Mario: What did you come for now?  
Dimentio: You know what I'm here for.

Mario: Do your worst!

Dimentio: If you insist...But first, I want to ask you, did you really think you can get rid of me that easily, PLEASE!

Mario: What are you talking about?

Dimentio: That last time we met, at the count's castle, that was the absolute WORST you could ever do!

Mario: You didn't even get out of the contraption when it burst into flames!

Dimentio: True. But there's something else you should know. ROLL THE FILM!

First flashback, yay!

_Mario and co. had just beaten Super Dimentio when the head went flying and landed on the ground..._

_Super Dimentio: How did you do it...How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart...And the prophecy...Has it been undone?!_

_Peach: I think your prophecy was wrong all along._

_Bowser: (angry) You believed your prophecy and we believed in mopping the floor with you!_

_Tippi: Nothing is determined by fate you know... All things have their destinies. Good-bye now. Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure._

_S. Dimentio: Urrrrrrk... Unngghhhh... You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now...You can't escape...I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...Ciao!_

_In a sudden explosion, Luigi and the Chaos Heart were sent out of S. Dimentio and Dimentio, strangely, stayed inside while it burst into flames and sank into the unknown..._

Dimentio: Now, let's skip to where it shows me!

Dimentio fast fowards the video until he reaches the point where it shows the machinery in destruction...

Dimentio: Ah! Here we are!

Dimentio pushes Play...

_The Super Dimentio machine, now made of debris, lies on a flat, black ground, while the mouth slowly opens and shows nothing inside, but Dimentio appeared next to the robot..._

_Dimentio: Whew! That was a narrow escape! Anyway, Fools! Think they can get rid of Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds that easily, huh?! Nay, I say! Now, about my next plan..., but it will have to be a big one!_

_So, as Dimentio paced around, thinking of his next move for the next...5 days. Then, he got it now!_

_Dimentio: I got it now! I'll wait for the right moment, then, when Mario gets too busy with his life, I shall kidnap Luigi, transform him to Mr. L once again, then when Mario gets to start his adventure, which will certainly be at Lineland Road! Then, when he goes to Bestovious' house, I will make a trap door under him, and when he reaches the dark cave, I shall use my MP3 player to play a random old man's voice in pain. Mario will come closer to it then I will have Mr. L grab him behind his back and drag him to the main chamber, to me! Which I shall reveal my next move! But, then what shall my next next move be?_

_Voice: I think I'll answer that._

_Dimentio: Huh?_

_Voice: Hey, so you're a big rival of the hereos too, huh?_

_Dimentio: Yeah, and who are you to speak?_

_Voice: Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Shadoo, master of the dark and especially shadow._

_Dimentio: Another master, eh? Spare me the details._

_Shadoo: Well, long story short, I'm here to help you destroy these so-called heroes of light._

_Dimentio: That's a good offer, but how do I know you are actually worthy for the title as my partner?_

_Shadoo: With my powers combined with your powers, we can change the worlds and fill them with shadowy, dank, darkness! Think of it! I mean, me & you, rulers of the worlds!_

_Dimentio: I'm liking the idea, please, continue on._

_Shadoo: When we take over the worlds, then we will take over the dimensions, planets, galaxies, universes! EVERYTHING!_

_Dimentio: That's excellent! But, there's one thing missing..._

_Shadoo: You mean taking over the hero's bodies?_

_Dimentio: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PLAN! You, my boy are an excellent mind reader._

_Shadoo: Heh. Thanks, well actually, I've trying to aim for the same goal!_

_Dimentio: Hmm, I see, that means we have alot in common. Well, when should we get started?_

_Shadoo: How about now?  
Dimentio: Yes. Right now is the perfect time. Let it be known that on this day, Dimentio and...what's your name again?_

_Shadoo: Shadoo._

_Dimentio: K'. Oh, (clears throat) Dimentio and Shadoo, will be the kings of the universes from now and forever!_

_Shadoo: When will this Mario fellow lose his track of his world-saving habits?_

_Dimentio: Right about now._

_Dimentio and Shadoo laugh together as the darkness gathered around them..._

_...FIN_

The screen went blank and dissapeared...

Dimentio: So, as you can see, I'm not alone!

Mario: So, Shadoo's the one thats been making these world look like sh.

Shadoo: I heard that!

Dimentio: Don't worry, buddy! When I am through with him, we shall destroy the rest of the worlds!

Mario: What are you gonna do, huh? Warp to Dimension D, Take a crap, or f your mom?

Dimentio: Ooooh, so close, but wrong! I am here to dispose a little troublemaker here. I think you nay know him well.

Dimentio raised his hands then threw his hand into the air and then someone appears trapped in electric rings around his arms, stomach, & legs. It was...Mr. L!

Mr. L: Urrrrk! Yaakkk! Someone...get me out of here!

Mr. L stuggled and strained with all his might to break free, but he was no match against Dimentio's rage against him.

Mr. L: Ohhh, It's no use, I'm done for, Bro!

When Mario heard the word "Bro", it echoed in his head many times...

Mr. L: (echoing) Bro...bro...bro...bro...bro...bro...

Then, he knew that Dimentio's hyponitism magic wore off, he's actually Luigi again!

Mario's face then changed and immediatly blurted out...

Mario: HEY! LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW!

Dimentio: My my, aren't we a little hotheaded today? Well, so am I! Sick traitors like these should have their game ended at once! But, instead, I'll make his game end a little unusually...If you know what I mean. I shall use his magic to destroy him, but first, let's see if he can survive this!

Dimentio snaps his fingers then the whole place rumbled more than a Wii Remote, and all of a sudden, huge black boxes appeared and then, when they flipped it made the head of a familiar looking mechanical dragon, but instead was green.

Luigi: Uh oh! I don't like the looks of this!

Dimentio: Meet my newest creation! I call him Cracktail!

Mario: What? Just cause he's on crack?

Dimentio: It may look like he's on crack, be cause of his intensified speed and strange vocabulary, he won't be as easy as you think.

Cracktail: Who hath called upon of me? Was it you? Fat, red guy? You remind me of a Shy Guy that took crack with me one night.

Mario: Do I look like a Shy Guy, you big homo?!

Cracktail: You look more like a Mama Guy!

Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: Oh, now he's done it!

Dimentio: Like's he's any match for him.

Luigi: Wait who?

Dimentio: You should shut up right now. You know what you did.

Luigi: Whatever.

Dimentio: ♪Oh, Cracktail!♪

Cracktail: Yes?

Dimentio: It's feeding time!

Cracktail: Oh boy! Is it crack?

Dimentio: No. But it's something better than crack!

Cracktail: What do youth mean?

Dimentio: It's something chewy!

Cracktail: Mmmmm, go on!

Luigi: Wait, I really don't like where this is going!

Dimentio: That's cause it's YOU! (points to...LUIGI!)

Luigi: ME?! FOOD?! NEVER!

Mario: WHAT?! NO!

Cracktail: Not the best, but I will try!

Dimentio: Open wide!

Cracktail does so and Dimentio grabs Luigi, getting ready to throw him in!

Luigi: Wait! Dimentio! You can't do this!!!

Mario: LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!

Dimentio: This is what you get for betraying me!!!

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Dimentio: 3...

Mario: LUIGI!!!!!!!!

Dimentio: 2...

Luigi: MARIO!!!!!!!!!

Dimentio: 1...

Luigi: I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: LUIIIIIIIIGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dimentio: Sayonara!

Dimentio throws Luigi in!!!!!!!! And as Cracktail tasted, he remarked...

Cracktail: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, not bad, but wriggles around too much, cannot chew.

Dimentio: Grrrrrr! He's still running around in there!

Mario: Luigi...don't lose hope...I know...you can...do...it...

Cracktail: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW! ERROR! ERROR! BIT OWN TOUNGE!

Dimentio: OH, P-LEASE! SUCK IT UP!

Cracktail: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW...GULP!

Dimentio: Huh?

Mario: Oh...no...

Dimentio then puts an evil grin on his face, while Mario puts a tragic look on his face...

Cracktail: Um, Dimentio? I hath eaten the chewy thing...Am I in trouble?

Dimentio: No. In fact, you have done a great job, now, kill the red one.

Cracktail: YES SIR!

Mario still speechless could not move or talk, while Dimentio left, he was now alone...without his brother...what can he do???

* * *

A/N: Wow. Did not expect that to happen. But, this is truly terrible! Now, Mario is alone! And, Luigi...EATEN!!! What will Mario do now? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: Mario & The Dragon

Chapter 7: Mario and the Dragon

A/N: Mario had just met Dimentio once again, but instead he had Luigi tied up and fed him to his newest creation...Cracktail! Now, what will Mario do?!

* * *

Mario begins to sob on the ground, grieving for his brother, who was now eaten by Cracktail, but Cracktail just sat there, watching Mario close, and realized something,

Cracktail: Initiating Combat Mode...Charging Super Speed Ability...Activating Stretchy Tounge...ALL COMPLETE! Let the battle beg...?

Mario continues to sob and cry, then Cracktail just still stood there wondering...

Cracktail: Why do youth not move??? Is it my breath again???

Then, he noticed the tears fall and when he decided to use his tounge to reach one of the tears as they fell, and he reached one and brought it to his mouth and...

Cracktail: ANALYZING...DING! RESULTS HAVE BEEN MADE. These are not tears of joy, these are tears of pain, sorrow, misery, and loss. But, Dimentio has created me to make him and other people happy, and this person is not...have I made yet another error? Must find solution...FINDING SOLUTION...FOUND. I must...tell him the truth...

Then, after hearing this, Mario stopped, sniffed, and then got up...

Mario: Huh? sniff What truth?

Cracktail: Huh? Oh, so you heard, well, you see, your brother...is not dead.

Mario: WHAT?! Are you...are you telling the truth?

Cracktail: Cross my Central Unit System and hope to die...

Mario: Ho...how???

Cracktail: Dimentio made me to be to make him and people like you happy, that's why...

Mario: I know, but how is he not dead?

Cracktail: The reason why he has not died is because...I have no living organs.

Mario: HUH?!

Cracktail: Ok then, I have no digestive system...

Mario: Uhhhh...

Cracktail: Ughhh, I have no digestive juices...

Mario: Hmmmm...Nope...Don't got it...

Cracktail: AAAAGGGHH! I HAVE NO STOMACH!!!

Mario: Ohhhhhhh! gasp So, he really isn't dead!!! YES! THANK THE LORD!

Cracktail: (To self) There we go...That's much better, he's happy again! And, without lieing this time!

Voice: NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU SON OF A TURTLE?!

Cracktail & Mario: -question mark appears above head-

Dimentio appears and this time, it looks like his happy streak is ended...badly...

Dimentio: (raged) HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!?!?

Cracktail: Master, it wasn't my fault! This is what I was meant to do!

Dimentio: GRRRRRRR! That is true! Ughhh! I should have never made someone like you! You stupid disgrace for a dragon/robot! GO BACK TO THE DUMP!!!

Cracktail: But, master...

Dimentio: GO FIND ANOTHER MASTER!!!!

Cracktail: ...but...I...Master...why...what...have...I...done...wrong...?

Dimentio: GET OUT OF HERE!

Cracktail: I...I...I...

A crash was heard!

Cracktail: SYSTEMS OVERHEATING!!!! MUST COOL DOWN...SYSTEMS TOO POWERFUL...CANNOT CONTROL...BUT...I...

Then, inside Cracktail was Luigi the, whole place was shaking!

Luigi: What the??? I gotta get outta here!!!

Luigi attempted the Super Jump, but the ledge was too high for any one to reach!

Luigi: Uh oh! Now, I'm really done for!!!!!!!!!!

Outside of Cracktail...

Cracktail: TEMPERATURE RISING DRAMATICALLY...C.U.S. LOSING POWER...WARINING! SYSTEM CRITICAL!!!!!!

Dimentio: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! TAKE A CHILL PILL! HERE!!!!!!

Dimentio throws his magic, but was blue colored this time and it instanly froze Cracktail!...for about 5 seconds... The ice broke off, and Cracktail finally said...

Cracktail: Wha...what happened? I cannot remember a thing...Wait...who is this that stands before me?! MUST PERFORM SCAN! SCAN INITIALIZING...SCANNING...SCAN COMPLETE! You...are the hero of the Light Prognosticus...you deserve to pass...but, I have also noticed the disappearance of my two relatives, Fracktail and Wracktail, do you know what happened to them?

Mario: Um, it wasn't my fault! Dimentio controlled Fracktail! And Wracktail, he just attacked me!

Cracktail: SO, you killed BOTH OF THEM?!

Mario: Yeah, but I was supposed too!

Cracktail: Supposed too, eh??? Well, Let's see if you can beat me now!!!!

Mario: I didn't want any trouble, but oh well...

_Mario: Especially, since this is the only way to get Luigi back!_

Cracktail roared and then went down into the sand then came back up, with the rest of his body...

_**Cue "F/W/Cracktail Battle" Music**_

_**Dimentio: Well well, it looks like it's not going to be so easy after all! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ciao!**_

_**Dimentio leaves...Yippee...**_

_**Mario: HP 29/50, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Cracktail: HP ??, ATK 12, DEF 0.**_

_**Cracktail flies in the air like crazy! He's definantly faster than the others! He charged at Mario at super speed! **_

_**Cracktail barely missed!!!**_

_**Mario: Whoa! He is tougher than the others! **_

_**Cracktail then flew to the right of the screen...**_

_**Mario: I remember this!**_

_**Mario then flipped and saw Cracktail charging at him! Mario swiftly dodged and then landed on his back! Now, he finds himself riding on Cracktail's back...**_

_**Mario: There was something I was supposed to do here...**_

_**A bunch of Crackles appear!**_

_**Mario: Now I remember! But, where's...**_

_**Mario felt a shake...Cracktail was making a loop! Mario was sliding down! He could not slow down!**_

_**Mario: UH OH! I'm gonna fall!**_

_**Mario was sliding down and then, jumped and made it! But, began to lose balance and flail for about a few seconds, but made it back on his feet!**_

_**Mario: Awww, sht! What do I do now?!**_

_**Friendly Voice: Mario!**_

_**Mario: -question mark above head-**_

_**It's Tiptron! Tiptron flies to Mario, and says...**_

_**Tiptron: Mario, we're here now! How are you?**_

_**Mario: Not good, and what took you so long?**_

_**Tiptron: Well, you see, Merlon had just gotten word of Dimentio's plan, and your dissappearance, so, he decided to send me and...**_

_**Voice #2: Hey, Mario!**_

_**Thoreau flies in too...**_

_**Mario: Thoreau!**_

_**Thoreau: Yup.**_

_**Tiptron: He also said that the other Pixls and people will be coming too! All the Pixls are at Flipside, waiting for us. And, Merlon will be calling Peach and Bowser to come too!**_

_**Mario: Wow! Thanks for coming!**_

_**Tiptron: By the way, where is Luigi???**_

_**Mario: He got eaten by Cracktail! But, he's still alive! I know it.**_

_**Tiptron: Ok then, but for now help me to find a way inside Cracktail.**_

_**Mario: OK!**_

_**Cracktail: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENOUGH TALK!!!!**_

_**Mario used Tiptron's searching power and then pointed to Cracktail...**_

_**Tiptron: This is Cracktail. Another one of Dimentio's creations. Max HP ??, ATK 12, and DEF 0, you can pick up the Crackles and throw it his antenna to hurt him...By the way, Mario why did he go beserk?**_

_**Mario used Tiptron's search power again and pointed to a Crackle instead...**_

_**Tiptron: That's a Crackle. Max HP 12, ATK 12, DEF 0. It protects Cracktail from fore...wait, you already know this. But, these guys are faster and smarter, so watch out.**_

_**Tiptron went back to her normal form...**_

_**Mario: Got it.**_

_**Mario used Thoreau to pick up a Crackle, then he said...**_

_**Mario: Watch this.**_

_**Mario then jumped into the air, threw the Crackle, and it landed smack-dab onto Cracktail's antenna! Cracktail then roared and his mouth opened!**_

_**Mario: You see? That's your chance right there!**_

_**Tiptron: Are you sure there isn't any other way?**_

_**Mario: Hmmmmmmm, nope sorry.**_

_**Tiptron: Ok, then...**_

_**Tiptron then got closer to the front while Mario tried to grab another Crackle, but when he used Thoreau, one of them jumped out of the way!**_

_**Mario: Hmmmm, look what's behind you!**_

_**Crackle: I AM NOT THAT STUPID.**_

_**So, he looks behind anyway and Mario grabs him from behind.**_

_**Crackle: YOU HAVE TRICKED ME.**_

_**Mario: (imitating a Crackle) SHUT THE F..K UP ALREADY. **_

_**Mario then threw the Crackle at Cracktail's antenna and smacked it!**_

_**Mario: Go now!**_

_**Tiptron: OK!**_

_**Tiptron hesitated for a second then rushed inside... She made it.**_

_**Let's see where Tiptron goes...**_

Tiptron: Whew.

Tiptron then could not find Luigi anywhere in the mouth, so...

Tiptron: Looks like I have to go gulp further.

Tiptron was flying deeper inside and then heard a voice, she was sure it was Luigi's.

Voice #3: Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh,...OHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Tiptron then jumped and got surprised by the voice.

Tiptron: Um, Luigi?

Voice #3: WHO IS THAT?!

There were no lights so Tiptron just came closer and closer, until she finally saw or sensed, that it was indeed Luigi!

Tiptron: Luigi! I found you!

Luigi: Who's Luigi?! And, who are you?

Tiptron: Don't be silly, it's me Tiptron!

Luigi: A robotic rainbow-colored butterfly named Tiptron, eh? I MUST be dreaming!

Tiptron: Stop it. You're embarrassing yourself!

Luigi: Me?! Well then, but where are we?

Tiptron: We're inside the body of a dragon named Cracktail!

Luigi: Inside...a dragon?! Named...CRACKTAIL?!?!?! This ISN'T a dream! This is a NIGHTMARE!

_Tiptron: It looks as though he may have lost his memory, but how?_

Tiptron: Um, uh, shouldn't we get out of here?

Luigi: I...guess.

Dimentio: He's not going anywhere.

_Tiptron: Hey, I know that voice, it's..._

Tiptron: GASP It's true! You're alive! You're...

The place is lit...somehow. While Dimentio appears in front of them...yay?

Dimentio: The one and only!

Luigi: Tiptron, who is this?

Tiptron: Not right now. We have to escape from him! He's too powerful for you to beat right now! Especially in your current state.

Luigi: Hee hee. He looks funny! Hey! You! Try to entertain us!

Dimentio: Why would I ever do so?!

Luigi: Well, your a clown guy, jester thing, well, you make people laugh don't you?!

Dimentio: Only to such people who I used to call family!

Luigi: Well, can't I be your friend? You don't look so bad or evil as you look!

Tiptron: Luigi?! What are you doing?!

Luigi: Come on, Tiptron! It'll be fun! We can play cards, Monopoly,or whatever close friends do!

_Dimentio: Hehe. This fool has no idea what he's doing! That blue magic was a great idea!_

Luigi: So, whadda ya say? Friends?

Dimentio: Yes, friends indeed!

Tiptron: NO! LUIGI! He's really gonna do it!

Luigi: What do we do now, buddy?

Dimentio: We get out of this heckhole! Ah ha ha ha! Ciao!

Luigi: See ya Tiptron!

Dimentio and Luigi disappear...

Tiptron: Oh no. What do I tell Mario now?

Outside Cracktail...

_**Mario: This oughta finish you off for good!**_

_**Mario threw three Crackles at Cracktail's barely working antenna! Damage: 12!**_

_**Mario: HP 2/40, ATK 4, DEF 0. DANGER! ATK Boost! **_

_**Cracktail: HP 0, ATK 0, DEF 0.**_

_**Cracktail is defeated!**_

_**Cracktail: C.U.S. FAILING...FLIGHT GENERATORS...DOWN, WE ARE GOING DOWN. GOOD LUCK HERO...**_

_**Score: 25800 + 2000 27800**_

_**NEXT LEVEL: 26000**_

_**LEVEL UP!!!**_

_**This is a Lucky Level UP! This is when you get two Levels UP for the score of one!**_

_**ATK has increased by 2!**_

_**NEXT LEVEL: 30000**_

_**END OF BATTLE!**_

Cracktail begins to lose his body and bones fall from the sky and so does Mario and Thoreau...

Mario: You know, this time I actually feel bad for one of the dragons. Because this one didn't deserve to die.

Thoreau: Who? Hey, where's Tiptron?

Mario: And Luigi?

Tiptron flies down from the sky...

Mario: Tiptron! You're here! But, where's Luigi?

Tiptron: Well, it's a long story, I think I will tell you when we get back to Merlon.

Mario then gives a hesitant nod, and they walk in to the next door and were inside Merlumina's room...But, there was no anwser...

Mario: I wonder why she's not here...

Then, they noticed the Star Block wasn't there either...

Mario: Huh? Then, how do we...

Merlumina: Travelers?

Merlumina appears and noticed Mario...

Merlumina: Ah, so you have returned! Just in time.

Mario: What's that supposed to mean?

Merlumina: The worlds...they are once again in grave danger.

Mario: I know that.

Merlumina: But, it's far more dangerous than you think! Even the other universes are in danger!

Mario: Other...UNIVERSES?!

Merlumina: Yes, you may have watched cartoons and movies and reality shows and all that, well their worlds are in danger too!

Mario: WHAT?! But, how can we stop it?!

Merlumina: You can't do it alone, that's why Dimentio and Shadoo know that they can't take over of all the entire universes, unless if they put everyone together in one place. That's your chance. But, not only the heroes will be united, so will the villans!

Mario: Man, this is WAY more serious than I thought!

Merlumina: That is why I must tell you, you must go back to Count Bleck's castle and get into the altar where the marriges were held, that is the answer you need right now...

Mario: Wait, but, how do I...umm...

Merlumina: Farewell...

Mario: Wait! COME BACK! I need to know more!

But there was no anwser...and the Star Block appeared.

Tiptron: Uh, Mario, are you coming?

Mario: (softly) Yes.

Mario then walked to the Star Block and hit it...

END OF CHAPTER!

Saved!

Peach Scene

NOTE: Yup, there are character scenes, maybe only for now, you never know! There could be more later!

STARTING...

It was a peaceful, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, especially in Peach's Castle and while Peach was about to take a relaxing dip in her spa, they heard a voice...

Voice: Ahem! Testing 1, 2, I say, testing 1, 2! Can anyone hear me?

All the Toads became frightened and ran away, except for Peach. It was Merlon speaking but he appeared differently, he was floating in mid-air & he wasn't solid.

Peach: Hey, Merlon, is that you?  
Merlon: Yes, yes. Princess Peach, I have something important to tell you.

Peach: What is it?

Toad: Princess Peach! Princess Peach! I have some important news! Luigi has been...

Merlon: Kidnapped?

Toad: Yeah, um, but some weird clown guy took him away...

Peach: Dimentio?

Toad: Uh, sure, and they went to some weird-looking pipe at the Mushroom Lake...

Merlon: The pipe to Flipside?

Toad: Uhhhhh...but, let me finish too! I heard that he was going to take Luigi to...somewhere.

Peach: -gasp- Luigi's been kidnapped! And Mario's by himself! Who knows what dangers lurk ahead of him!

Toad: But, I...never mind.

Merlon: Peach, Mario's already on his way back, now would be a good time to come.

Peach: Ok!

Peach runs out of the castle...

Toad: Wait, princess! I wanna go too! Aww...

Merlon: Don't fret little one. You can go on an adventure of your own one day.

Toad: Really?

Merlon: Yes, all you have to do is beleive. And now, I must go, the others are waiting too. Farewell,...Toad.

Toad: See ya.

Then, Toad puts a devious grin on his face...

Peach began to run through the town through the bridges, rivers, and...mailboxes. Until she finally made it to the pipe, she ran into it, and she began to fall, she used her parasol glide safely down. She was on top of the Flipside Tower.

Peach: Well, this is the place.

Peach went down the elevator and then went into Merlon's house.

Merlon: That was rather...quick.

Peach: Just because I can't go on an adventure all the time doesn't mean I can practice up.

Merlon: Yes, well. Make yourself at home.

Peach: Thank you.

Peach sat down and saw the other Pixls fly and dance around her, showing their elation to see her again.

END OF SCENE...

* * *

A/N: That was pretty long, huh? Well, with enough hope, and now that school time is getting real close, I might take LITTLE longer on getting these chapters in. R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: The Search Continues

Chapter 8: The Search Continues

A/N: Sorry this is late, but here it is! Mario had just beaten Cracktail, but Tiptron had discovered that Luigi has lost his memory! But how? Let's see what happens...

* * *

Mario came out of the red door...

Tiptron: We must go see Merlon first.

Mario: Ok!

Mario went down the elevator and went left into Merlon's house...

Merlon: Again...that was quick.

Mario: Hey, everybody!

Peach stood up...

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Peach!

They hug...

Tiptron: Can we focus, please?

Mario: Oh, right, sorry.

So, Tiptron tells them of what happened while she was inside Cracktail, while Mario told Merlumina's story...

Merlon: Hmm, I see.

Peach: Oh no! But, how much time do we have?

Merlon: MUCH longer than you think! There is NO possible way they could have all that power that quick! It takes months, maybe years!

Mario: Whew! Mama Mia! I thought we were all dead!

Peach: Well, what do we do now?

Merlon: You could get the "thing" Merlumina told you to get, or wait for Bowser...

Mario: Nah, let's go.

Tiptron: Wait, aren't you forgetting something?

Mario: Uhhhh...

Tiptron: THE PIXLS!

Mario: Oh yeah! I was gonna say that.

All the pixls came to Mario...

Mario: Let's a go, everybody!

All the Pixls have joined your party!

Peach: A-hem!

Mario: Oh, right, you too, Peach!

Peach has joined your party!

Merlon: Take care, and good luck!

Peach: Thanks!

They left, and Mario hit the Save Block...

Saved...

They went to the blue pipe on the right and went right again, into the elevator and went into the huge black/purple door...

CHAPTER 8-1

Purple lines were drawing a huge door which was colored with black and Mario came out, the door closed and dissappeared...

Tiptron: Does this not seem a bit strange to you?

Mario: What do you mean?

Tiptron: Never mind.

Location: Castle Bleck Entry

Mario walked and walked until he flipped into 3-D and went through the door...

Now, a cutscene with Dimentio. Dimentio, Shadoo, & Luigi were standing on the platforms which Dimentio used to stand on with Count Bleck and the others on their daily meetings. Except, Luigi wasn't standing, he was tied up and sitting and struggling...

Dimentio: So, they think they can get the secret in the altar, eh?

Shadoo: What about the whole universes thing?

Dimentio: Ah, yes, that. Well, I think when the time is right, which will take a very long time, we can somehow bring everything from every universes!

Shadoo: WHAT?! There's no way we can do all that quickly!

Dimentio: Exactly, that is why we must have patientence.

Luigi: Hey, I thought you were my friend!

Dimentio: Looks like you made the wrong choice!  
Luigi: Looks like Tiptron was right! I never should have trusted him.

Shadoo: Anyway, how EXACTLY are we going to bring them all in one place?

Dimentio: Easy, I like to call these things Mini-Shadimentio Bots!

Shadoo: Mini-Shagimenteenos? WHAT?

Dimentio: These are what I'm talking about?

Dimentio made shadow covered mini Dimentios appear!

Shadoo: Why does it have to be you?

Dimentio: It's my plan, and we still have ALOT to do to complete this ultimate task.

Luigi continues to hear their plan...Meanwhile back with Mario and Peach...

Mario walked through the door...

Mario: Hey, what happened to the floor?

Peach: Um, hold on!

Mario & Peach then fell and fell until he reached the bottom...

Mario: Ouch! Not again. What is this place?

Peach: Hmmm, let's keep going for now.

Mario & Peach continued to walk until Peach said...

Peach: Mario! Now I remember this place!

Mario: What is it?

Peach: This is where me & Bowser found Luigi and then you!  
Mario: Right, um I wasn't there, remember? Care to explain more please?

Peach: Certainly. I don't remember what Bowser and O'Chunks did, so I'll tell you from when I came...

_Another flashback..._

_Bowser & O'Chunks were sitting down bored with nothing to do. Then, they heard screaming..._

_Voice: Aaaahhhh! Someone, help us!_

_Voice 2: Uh oh! I think this is the end, Mimi!_

_Bowser: Huh? What the..._

_They came closer and then Mimi landed on Bowser's nose which caused to lay on his belly._

_Bowser: Oooooohhhhh..._

_Then, Peach landed on Bowser's belly..._

_Bowser: GRAAGH! Hey, easy there! I just ate!_

_Peach: We're alive? But, how? -faces Bowser- Oh! Sorry Bowser!_

_O' Chunks: Mimi, ye can open yer eyes now!_

_Mimi: Hu-huh? I'm ALIVE?! Whew! That was close, I thought my precious widdle game would be over!_

_Peach: So, um, what do we do?_

_Bowser: -gets up- Urrrgh, well, me & Chunky Boy here have been sitting here, moping for hours._

_O' Chunks: And, it didn't 'elp a single bit._

_Peach: Well, we have to get back to Mario!_

_Bowser: Yeah! And beat the snot out of Count Bleck!_

_O' Chunks: What did yeh say? I didn't hear you._

_Mimi: Excuse me?_

_Peach: Uh, let's move on._

_They continued to go on...until they reached a dead end..._

_Bowser: Oh, great! How are supposed to help Mario now?!_

_O' Chunks: 'Elp Mario wit what?_

_Peach: He's by himself!_

_Mimi: You want to hurt Count Bleck, don't you?!_

_Bowser: So, what? He's the one who caused all this!_

_Mimi: I knew it! TRAITORS!_

_O' Chunks: I can't beleive we got lied to by our friends!_

_Mimi: Well, guess what? We're not friends anymore!_

_Peach: It's not what you think!_

_Bowser: I'm in the mood for another match._

_Peach: It looks like you still haven't learned your lesson, Mimi!_

_O' Chunks: Oh, yeh?!_

_Bowser: Yeh! I mean YEAH!_

_Mimi: I think you're the one who needs to learn, the hard way!_

_And, just when things were about to get worse a huge tremor occured..._

_Bowser: What's...happening?!_

_Then, the tremor stopped and a ladder appeared..._

_Peach: Look!_

_O' Chunks: Um, it'sa, erm..._

_Mimi: It's an icky sticky ladder!_

_Bowser: Come on, let's go! _

_Peach climbed up first, then O' Chunks, Mimi hesistated a bit then went up, & Bowser..._

_Bowser: -grunts- I can't climb this!_

_O' Chunks: Heheh! Who's the Chunky Boy now?!_

_Bowser: I don't have time for that!_

_Peach: Now, what do we do?_

_O' Chunks: Em...I got it! What about Mimi?!_

_Mimi: WHAT?! ME?!_

_Peach: Oh yeah! She can transform to anything!_

_Mimi: Into what?_

_O' Chunks: Uh, into somethin' that can grab Bowser and bring him up here!_

_Mimi: Uh, ok..._

_She then transformed into a...rope?_

_O' Chunks: Meh, It'll do._

_He then put the rope down and waited for Bowser..._

_Bowser: All right then, I'm coming up!_

_Mimi: Just don't grab, squeeze, grip, hold, clutch, etc. _

_Bowser: But then, how am I supposed to climb, huh?_

_Peach: Stop it you two! We've gotta go!_

_Bowser: Right!_

_Mimi: Fine._

_Bowser then grabbed on and started climbing the rope (Mimi) and he made it._

_Mimi: -Transforms back- pant How much pant do you pant weigh?!_

_Peach: Hey! Look over there!_

_They walked closer and saw Luigi laying on the floor knocked out..._

_Bowser: How the heck did this happen?!_

_O' Chunks: Who is that? I don't remember him._

_Mimi: Yeah, the only person I remember that looked like him was that Mr. L fellow._

_Peach: Hmmm, you're right, he kind of does look like Mr. L. But, what does this mean? Oh! I remember that I still have my spare Life Shroom Toadsworth gave me!_

_She pulled out the Life Shroom and fed it to Luigi..._

_Luigi: Hu-huh?_

_Luigi then got up and looked around and saw the group in front of him..._

_Luigi: Whoa! How did you all get here?!_

_Peach: It worked! Luigi! There's no time to talk! We gotta get to Mario!_

_Luigi: Mario? -gasps- OH! That's right! Mario's all by himself! Let's go now!_

_Bowser: The sooner we get out of this place the better._

_They all continued walking..._

_Flashback interrupted..._

Peach: Well, the next part gets pretty boring so we'll just skip to the very last part!

_Flashback resumed..._

_They all made it to the final door..._

_Luigi: Well, I guess this is it! _

_Peach: It was a bit tricky to go through there, but luckily we found a secret passage and made it here._

_Bowser: Yeah, who knows what would have happened if the passage wasn't there?_

_O' Chunks: I do!_

_Mimi: Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like Count Bleck!_

_Luigi: And I can hear Mario too!_

_Peach: Come on! We can't waste anymore time!_

_They went in the door..._

_End of Flashback..._

Peach: You pretty much know what happened from there so there you have it!

Mario: Wow, I never knew it happened like that...

Dimentio: Mmm hmm hmm hmm! A very interesting tale indeed! But, it looks like I wasn't mentioned at all. And, you know how much I hate being left out!

Dimentio appears in a sudden flash!

Dimentio: Now, now, fear not. I have not come to harm you, but I have a message for you.

Mario: What? You're now the mail carrier?

Dimentio: Ah ha ha ha ha! You continue to amuse me, my nemesis, but I have only a few solumn words for thee. It seems as though my work here is done, now is time for the next big plan, which will take time and Shadoo some time so now have to work on our own, and we shall now part for some time. But, don't worry the party is not over yet, because I have one more surprise before I leave and you'll find out soon enough. After all, what's a suprise without a secret? Ah ha ha ha ha! Ciao!

Dimentio disappears in another flash.

Mario: He's really and I mean really need to stop that.

Peach: Hey, what about Luigi?!

Mario: Yeah! Dimentio! I demand you to give me Luigi back now!

Dimentio: You can take him! He's been nothing but a pest! He's in the next room! And, don't forget the surpise...

Mario and Peach shrugged and went into the next room and saw Luigi...

Luigi: Man, who knew alot of things would happen to a person like me? But, what kind of person am I? Or am I even a person? Gaaaaaaaah! It's so confusing!

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: WHAT?!

Mario: Uh, don't you remeber me, at all?

Luigi: Why do you dress like me?

Mario: Huh?

Luigi: Your clothes...they wrong. Aren't they supposed to be green?

Mario: Maybe.

Luigi: Are you a clone of me?

Mario: Come on, Luigi this isn't funny.

Luigi: I'm not trying to be funny because I want to get OUT OF HERE!!!

Peach: Hey, Mario why doesn't Luigi come with us until he finds a cure?

Mario: That's what we're supposed to do!  
Luigi: Hey, do you guys know a way out? Because there's a huge door right there with an EXIT sign but I'm pretty sure it's not what you're looking for. Now, where is the exit?

Mario: Errrr...-lightbulb lights up- Hey, Luigi! We found the exit!

Luigi: You did?! All right! And, could I probably go with you guys?

Peach: Sure!

Luigi: All right!

Luigi has joined your party! But, doesn't have much of his memory still.

Luigi: Come on! Let's get outta here!

They went into the door that led into the altar...

Mario: Hey! Look! The pedestal is glowing!

Peach: Let's go see what it is!

They climbed up the stairs and then they saw that glow was really bright!

Luigi: What is that?!

Until the glow had gone and then something came out of the pedestal and was floating...it was a...

Luigi: Key?

The key came to Mario...

You got a Pure Heart Key!

Mario: Well whatever it is, let's take it to Merlon!

Luigi: Who's that?

Peach: You'll find out.

The Star Block appeared...

Mario: Yeah! Let's a go!!!

Everyone hit the Star Block...

END OF CHAPTER!

Saved...

They then came out of the big black/purple door...

Luigi: Let's go see Merlon.

Mario: The easy way.

Mario used the Return Pipe!

Everyone then disappeared and ended up on the Flipside Tower. Mario went down the elevator, left, and into Merlon's house.

Merlon: Welcome! And, ah! I see Luigi is here too!

Luigi: How do you know my name?! Are you a fortune teller?

Merlon: Well, I used to be then I decided to do a business with Shine Sprites and then...

Luigi: Hey! Is there any way I can get my memory back?

Merlon: Certainly! And, you're in luck! I have just recently read a book on advanced hypnosis!

Luigi: Advanced? What's the difference between the two?

Merlon: Um, I'm not really sure. Now, sit back and relax.

Luigi does so.

Merlon: Now count to 3 and you will fall to sleep and then I shall say the magic words to change you back to who you were originally.

Luigi: Fine. 1, 2, 3...-sleeps-

Merlon: Now, look at the stars, look at the skies, and what do you see? Light! So, bring it forth!!!

A beam of light shined on Luigi's head then disappeared. It seems to have worked...

Luigi: Whoa...my head. That's it! That's the last time I'm going on an adventure like this! I'm a staying home!

Peach & Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Hey! You're back! Wait, back from where? All I remember was that dragon Cracktail who ate me and then all of a sudden while I was inside everything was so cold and I blacked out and now I find myself here! So, what happened while I "blanked out"?

Mario: Not much. Just we went to Castle Bleck to find some...Oh yeah! That reminds me! Merlon, do you know what this is?

Mario shows him the key...

Merlon: Well, to be honest, I myself have never actually seen such an amazing artifact! And, if my senses are correct, which they should be after reading the Light Prognosticus 10 times, I say that this is probably the key to the lost city!

Mario: Lost city?

Merlon: Many people know of the lost city and yet only very few have been there. But, with this key, entering the city will be a snap!

Luigi: Ooooh! Let's go now!

Merlon: But, there is one thing. You must take all the Pure Hearts as well with you. Unfortunately, I don't know where they ended up after they were obliterated.

Mario: -groans- Can't there be some other way?  
Merlon: I'm not so sure, but why don't you go anyway? Here's your key.

Merlon gives back the key.

Merlon: Now, from what I've heard it lies in the most sacred spot in this town.

Mario: Ok, now we have to find this place.

Peach: Ok.

Luigi: Yeah!

Merlon: Good luck!

They went out and hit the Save Block...

Saved...

Then, they went down to the 1st floor but stopped and wondered...

Luigi: So, where exactly is this "sacred place"?

Mario: Why don't we start looking here?

Peach: But, you're the only one who can flip.

Mario: Yeah, but I can take you along with me.

Peach: Really?

Luigi: Yup. This is the Mario series, anythings possible! No logic, no physics, no rules! Ok, there are some, but you get the idea.

Peach: This is a thought, uh, how about the Mirror Hall?

Mario: Huh? Why?

Peach: -gasps- What do you mean why?! It's like the most sacred place here!

Luigi: She's got a point there.

Mario: Fine, but first I'll check it myself.

Mario, Luigi & Peach "flipped" with Mario and then waited at the wall with the hole for him.

Mario: All right then, I'm gonna go see what's inside.

Mario went in the door...

Mario: Hey! What, OW! My eyes!

The room was alot brighter than usual...then Mario heard something...

Voice: Mario! Oh, Mario! You've come at last with the key!

Mario: Huh?

Merlumina appeared in front of her stained glass window...

Merlumina: You have heeded my instructions. Thanks so ever much. And, now with that key you can reach the lost city.

Mario: All right!

Voice #2: But, there is one exception.

Merlumina: Why must you interrupt?

It was Merloo! Another one of the Ancients...

Merloo: Pardon me for interrupting, but as I said, there is something else you need, the Pure Hearts.

Mario: DOH! That's right! Aw, I thought I was going in for sure.

Voice #3: Not so fast! Look at what I have!

It was Merlight! Merlee's and Merluvlee's ancestor, and one of the Ancients...

Merlight: Oh, Blessed hero! We have come with a present for you! Here! This is what you need!

Merlight brought out all the eight Pure Hearts!

Merlight: Now, with these combined, you may enter the city.

Voice #4: Lost city, you say? Someone has finally found the key?

It was Merlimbis! Merlon and Nolrem's ancestor, the last of the Ancients.

Merlimbis: Ah, a wonderful sight indeed! You, hero of light have found the Pure Heart Key, no?

Mario: Yes, and I would like to enter the long lost city with my friends.

Merlimbis: Oh ho! Is that all? Well, if you insist, then we'd be delighted to! Ok, everyone, let's open the gate!

All four of them raised their arms to the air and started to chant a spell...Wind started to blow from all directions, the wind growing stronger and stronger, almost knocking Mario off his feet!

Then, outside, Peach & Luigi noticed the wind and gasped and wondered if Mario was all right.

Meanwhile, while all that was happening, something else happened on the 2nd floor...

Merlon was once again about to take a walk around Flipside when all of a sudden he heard someone come in...

Voice #5: Guess who!

Merlon was a bit puzzled by the voice until he saw who it really was, it was Bowser himself!

Bowser: Hey, Merlon! Good to see you! How's it going?

Merlon: Um, are you all right, Mr. Bowser, sir?

Bowser: I am great right now! I just don't really know why I'm so happy!

Merlon: Why don't you sit for a bit?

Bowser: Gladly.

Something was different about him, he was smiling all the time, his eyes were pink, and he didn't care that there flies buzzing around him.

Bowser sat down and after two minutes, his smile disappeared, his eyes turned back to red, and he started to swat the flies...

Bowser: Graagghhh! That was the worst experience of my life! Hey, where is everyone else?!

Merlon: Well, they went to the 1st floor, looking for an ancient lost city.

Bowser: And, without ME?! That's it!

Bowser went marching out the door and slammed the door. He then went down and heard some wind blowing...

Bowser: What the heck was that?!

Bowser then heard Peach & Luigi's voice as well...

Peach: Hey, that sounded like Bowser!  
Luigi: Wow, who knew that he would find us here?!

Bowser: Hey, punks, I'm back!

Bowser then appeared in front of them, the two were surprised...

Peach: Bowser?! But, how did you...

Luigi: Remember, no logic.

Bowser: Hey, where's Mario?! And, plus that wind is getting annoying!

The wind stopped...

Bowser: That's better.

Now, inside, Mario was laying down without his hat on and the door appeared...

Mario: -moans- Ohhh, next time, you shouldn't use that much effects.

Merlumina: Pardon us, but that's what we have to do.

Mario: Hey, where did my hat go?!

Luigi: Looking for this?

Peach, Luigi, & Bowser were all inside as well, but Mario's hat landed on top of Luigi's hat...

Mario: Oh, whoops. Hey, Bowser, how did you get here?

Bowser: How do you think I did? I just got out of my castle, went through Toad Town, then for some reason I ended up in the Freaky Forest and then some flower put a temporary spell on me, which made me...nice. Then, I got here.

Mario: How did you end up in the Freaky Forest?

Peach: Let's focus please.

Merlumina: Now, heroes, we welcome you to...the lost city.

Merloo: Good luck on your journey.

Merlight: I hope we meet again soon.

Merlimbis: I say, didn't we forget something?

Merlumina: Ah, yes! We forgot something. You see these Pure Hearts?

Mario: Yes.

Merlumina: But, when combined to get together...

A flash of light appeared and each heart one by one went inside the light and then the place started to shake and a blinding light shown! The light dimmed and then a huge, bright and rainbow colored heart appered in the center. Everyone stared in awe at this amazing sight.

Merlumina: This...this is known as the Purity Heart. This is when all of the Pure Hearts are formed together. But, be careful, the heart is big and is now more easily to be taken by evil powers, you must take care of it deeply. Who knows what could happen if some evil power attacked it?

Dimentio: I think I can answer that.

He appeared!!! What's gonna happen?!

Everyone: D-Dimentio?!

Dimentio: Ah ha ha ha! I am pleased with your warm welcomes, but as I said, the surprise is here! SURPRISE! Now, time for the real surprise! Shadoo, ready?

Shadoo: Always been.

Shadoo appeared as well...

Shadoo: What?! No warm welcome for me?! Fine!

Merlumina: Stop this instant!

Dimentio: I'm afraid I cannot! This heart has caused a hiccup in our plans! It's time to get rid of it!

Luigi: No! Hey, don't you remember me?! That's the last time I become dragon food!

Dimentio: Enough talk! Shadoo! Let's start now!

Dimentio went on the left side and Shadoo went on the right side of the heart. They are gonna hit the heart!

Dimentio: Ready...

Shadoo: Aim...

Mario: Hey! Stop that!

Mario jumped but then the heart was so bright that he missed Dimentio's head and fell on the ground...

Peach: Mario!

Luigi: Oh no!

Their magic was charged!

Dimentio & Shadoo: FIRE!!!!!

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

They threw their magic at the Purity Heart and then it started to rumble...

Merlumina: Oh no. No, not now.

It started to rumble more and more and more until it flashed and then it started to break off! Then 2 flashes appeared and then, the Purity Heart broke off into many tiny hearts!!!

Mario: HEY! What have you done?!

Dimentio: I just turned the heart into even tinier ones!

Shadoo: Yeah, now this'll distract even longer!

Dimentio: Now, let's leave.

They both disappeared...

Bowser: Yeah! That's right, you better leave!

Luigi: What do we do now?

Peach: Um, guys the door's right there.

Mario: Since when?

Peach: Since when we came in!

Mario: Wait, I'm confused. Since the door was already here, then why did we show the Purity Heart?

Bowser: That reminds me. What happened to the Purity Heart?

Merlumina: I can answer that. As you can see, in the Light Prognosticus, it says about the Purity Heart. "When the sacred eight Pure Hearts are found, they form the Purity Heart. But, when an evil force attacks the Purity Heart, it will break into even smaller pieces than the Pure Hearts. They are small, gray and don't work that well, they are known as Plain Hearts. Plain Hearts are eaisier to find, but there are many more than Pure Hearts, so find as much as possible."

Mario: Plain Hearts, eh? So, how many of them are there?

Merlumina: Well, we do know there's a lot of them, I'm gonna say probably around 100 or so.

Everyone: 100?!

Merlumina: Oh, heavens, no! I was just kidding. But, there are alot. So, you better start searching for them.

Luigi: Where can we find some?

Merlumina: The gateway to them lies behind this door. You are now free to go.

Merloo: Wait! We found something! Is this one of them?

Merloo was holding a Plain Heart!

Merlumina: How did you find that?

Merloo: Well, when the heart exploded, one of these landed in my hands! And, here you go!

The heart came to Mario.

YOU GOT A PLAIN HEART

You got a plain heart! You now have 1.

Merlight: One more thing! Remember, our pupils?

Merlumina: Ah yes! How could I forget? You see, we found some pupils with special talents that will help you along your way. We will each describe our pupils. But, we seem to have forgotten their names somehow. Well, my pupil is a very talented one. He was very active for a person his size, and there are many of him, and he seems to be familiar with you. I hope that explains well.

Merloo: My pupil was a very hungry one. He listened to what I said, he has a funny way with words and there's also many of him of which you may know.

Merlight: My pupil was a very soft one. And, I mean literally soft, he laughed at his own jokes, he loved the outside world and his job, but unlike the others, he's not familiar with you guys.

Merlimbis: And, now mine. He was a very...kind one. He mostly stayed asleep, and ate,...and slept...but still he learned his lesson.

_Merlimbis: I think._

Merlumina: And, there you have it! You my even call them the next 4 heroes! -laughs- Good luck!

Merloo: Farewell!

Merlight: I hope we meet again!

Merlimbis: Don't talk to strangers!

They all waved at them as they disappeared...

Mario: Into...the lost city!

Peach: I can't wait!  
Bowser: Let's go already!

Luigi: Let's a go!

All four of them went inside...

* * *

A/N: Sorry, looks like we'll have to end the chapter here. But, don't worry there will be more! I wonder how long it will take for them to find all the hearts now? Well, until next time! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Lost City Is Found!

Chapter 9: The Lost City...Is Found!

A/N: The four heroes have been united once again, but only to find out that Dimentio has made things worse! The Purity Heart has now been split into even tinier pieces! But, at least they have now reached the lost city! Let's see what happens...

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, & Peach came through the door and it was...Flipside? No, Flopside. Wait, it was neither...

Mario: Aw, sh--! I can't beleive it was another Flipside!

Luigi: I feel so used.

Peach: We haven't even looked around yet!

Bowser: It can't be that bad!

They looked around until they heard a voice.

Voice: VISITORS?! AT LAST!

A brown colored Merlon came to them...

Voice: Welcome! This place may seem familiar to you, but it is not! This is actually the secret realm known as Flapside!

Mario: Flapside???

Luigi: What the f-

Peach: So, uh what's the difference?

Voice: It is a HUGE difference! You see that tower? It is neither black nor white, but GRAY! Yes, that's right. And, as you can see, the pit is new and improved but enter at your VERY OWN RISK! It's like the hardest thing you could do!

Mario: Why is you voice different?

Luigi: And, the way you speak?

Voice: That's because I have many names! Sometimes, Nollon, Merrem, Mermer, Nolnol, but you can just call me Merlonolrem!

Mario: Uh, Ok. But, anyway we have to find these things called Plain Hearts. Do you know where any of them are?

Merlonolrem: Yup, they are at the top of the tower, but you look tired, why don't you take a rest?

Bowser: Trust me, we need it.

Merlonolrem: Well, if you need anything, gimme a holla. See ya!

He walked away...

Location: Flapside 2nd Floor

Mario: -yawns- Well, off to sleep.

Luigi: I agree.

Peach: That's a plan.

They all walked into the inn...

Mario: That reminds me! Tiptron! You haven't said a thing at all. What happened?

Tiptron: Oh, right.

Luigi: I didn't even know she was even with us.

Tinginga: Welcome to my inn! Sorry if it's not the best quality, well what would you like?  
Mario: One night please.

Tinginga: Ok, that will be 5 coins per person.

Mario: Here you go!

_Mario: Man, if only it were this cheap at home._

Tinginga: Ok, then, but are you sure you don't need a mat or something, because I don't think you guys can fit with the big guy.

Luigi: No thanks, I will sleep...with Bowser.

Tinginga: Alrighty then, -yawns- Time to hit the hay.

Mario and Peach went together on one bed while Bowser and Luigi went on the other. They all slept...except for Luigi. He heard Bowser snore so loud he could wake up all the people in this city. But, he didn't, because he was snoring right in his ears, then Luigi heard Peach giggling on the other bed, Mario was actually scratching her chin, making her giggle. And then they went under the blankets and then he heard this...

Peach: So, you ready for the big challenge?

Mario: Oh yeah!

Peach: Do you have all the stuff?

Mario: Right here.

Peach: Oh! I see you got it all pimped out.

Mario: Pimped out and ready to go baby!

Peach: You know it.

Mario: Whoa! What happened to it?!

Peach: Well, these things happen you know, well let's start!

Mario: All right, Mine's turned on.

Peach: And so is mine!

Mario: Let's start now!

Peach: Now, you remember which one right?

Mario: Yup. It's right in front of me.

Peach: -giggling- Oh, you.

Mario: I'm gonna beat his ass for what he did to you.

Peach: Oh, just drop it already.

Mario: That's the last time he's getting near you!

Peach: Yes! I win! I finally beat you!

Mario: Darn it.

That's when Luigi got out from his bed and walked over to Mario and Peach's bed...

Luigi: All right you two! Don't act silly with me cause I know you two that all this time, you've actually been having se-...Huh?

He noticed Mario's Red DS and Peach's Pink DS Lite...

Luigi: Bu-but...

Mario: What the hell did you do that for?!

Peach: Yeah!

Luigi: Oh yeah, then how come Peach is in her sexy lingerie?

Peach: It's comfterable.

Luigi: Ok then, why is Mario in his Speedos?!

Mario: That makes me feel comfterable too.

Luigi: Oh yeah, then how come you said you'd wear anything but Speedos?

Mario: Um, ok fine, but just a little later because that's why we're playing to see who gets to choose how we do it. Now, go back to bed.

Luigi: Whatever.

Luigi goes back to his bed and yet still can't sleep because of Bowser's constant snoring. He even started to act a bit weird...

Luigi: Urgh! What does he think he's doing?

Bowser was moving a bit...you know...the "weird" way...

Luigi: Oh, I get it, he acts gay in his sleep and normal in regular time...WAIT, WHAT?!

Luigi then immediatly moves and sleeps on the floor but then when he looked around there was trash, candy, wrappers, liquid, rats, a Luigi picture, and...other stuff.

Luigi: Blech!!!

So, until the morning everyone got a great sleep, but not Luigi unfortunately...

Mario: Thanks for letting us stay!

Peach: I hope we can stay some other time!

Bowser: I feel so refreshed!

_Bowser: Why do I feel more attached to...Luigi?!_

Luigi: It was horrible!!!

Tinginga: Bye!

They got out of the house and wondered what they should do next...

Mario: Well, the day is still young! Let's look around a bit more!

Peach: Yeah! We could probably start the adventure later!

Bowser: Who ever said we have to work 24/7?

Luigi: Hm? Gimme 5 more minutes...-snores-

Mario: Hmm, why don't we have a few snacks at the parlor?

Peach: Sure!

All four of them walked inside...

Howzit: Howzit going?!

Notso: Welcome to our notso famous candy parlor!

Luigi: Wait...Howzit and Notso?!

Mario: I got an idea! Maybe some candy can wake Luigi up!

Howzit: Well, you're in luck! We got the greatest thing that will wake up your friend till pigs fly!

Mario: That's good enough, but what is it and how much does it cost?

Howzit: Well, since you're our first and best customer it's free! That's right, FREE!

Mario: I'll take one!

Howzit: Here ya go!

You got a Supereme Sweet Candy Bar!

Luigi: What's that smell?

Mario: Hey, Luigi, you hungry?

Luigi: Ohh, yes! Gimme that!

Mario: Hold it! Say "please".

Luigi: Pretty please?

Mario: Ok.

Mario tosses the candy to Luigi and he eats it in a one second bite!

Luigi: Whoa...

Luigi's eyes opened wide open, but he just stood there for 5 minutes doing nothing...until he said...

Luigi: WOW! I've never felt so much better! Let's go you guys!

Mario: Hey, wait a minute, what happened to the crazy sugar rush?

Luigi: Oh, man! It was so sweet the sugar rush happened like -snap- that! -sighs- Wow, so many flashbacks in 5 minutes...

Peach: Well, since that worked, shall we move on?

Bowser: Yeah, before I get hungry again.

Mario: Hey! Got anymore?

Howzit: Uh...

Mario: Ok then, thanks Howzit & Notso!

They left the store...and they hit the Save Block...

Saved...

Luigi: So, uh, what do we do? I wanna see the Mirror Hall! If there is one...

Bowser: I wanna check out the New Pit of 100 Trials! It doesn't look THAT tough to me!

Peach: I would like to continue on with our adventure.

Mario: Hm, Tiptron, who do you think we should go with?

Tiptron: Um, I will use my randomizer.

Tiptron uses her Randomizer and it chose Luigi, then Bowser, and then Peach...

Tiptron: Ok, the Randomizer says we should go to the Mirror Hall first, then the Pit of 100 Trials, and then we continue on with the adventure!

Luigi: YAY!

Bowser: Grrr...fine.

Peach: -grumbles angrily-

Mario: Let's a go!

They went down the elevator...

Location: Flapside 1st Floor

They went right and "flipped" with Mario to reach the Mirror Hall and when they went inside...

Mario: There's nothing in here!

And, there was absolutely nothing in there...

Luigi: Damn! I wanted to see something here!

Mario: Like what?

Luigi: Um, I dunno, uh, the Pit of 100 Trials?

Bowser: That reminds me! Let's go now!

Peach: Are you sure? It seems pretty dangerous.

Mario: Meh, Let's go anyway.

Then, they left the Mirror Hall down the elevator twice and they saw the pipe and block...

Mario: I call saving!

Mario hits the Save Block

Saved...

Luigi: You know, you just can't hit EVERY Save Block you see, Mario.

Mario: Hey...what the...

Mario reads the sign...

ULTIMATE WARNING!!!!!! DO NOT EVER GO HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET KILLED BUT ACCESS IS FORBIDDEN ANYWAY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!

-Flapside City Hall

Then, the pipe to the pit seemed to have disappeared...?

Mario: Adventure?

Everyone: Adventure.

Then, they went up, up, and up to the second floor...

Mario: That...was the most random thing I have ever seen.

Mario was about to hit the Save Block...

Luigi: Don't even think about it.

Mario: Aw...

They went up the big elevator...

Mario: Um,...why is the tower gray???

Luigi: Where's the doors?!

Merlonolrem: Do I have to say everything, man?!

Merlonolrem came...

Merlonolrem: Watch. Gimme that!

He takes Mario's plain heart...

Mario: Hey! He jacked me, man!

Merlonolrem holds it up...and then all of a sudden the Plain Heart went soaring to the sky! And, when it came down it went to the left of the tower and then in a flash, a gray door appeared! (with a gray heart on it)

Luigi: What the f-

Merlonolrem: See? No heart pillars. Cool, huh?

Mario: Cool?!...That's tight!!!

Everyone: Huh?!

Mario: Uh, nothing...

Merlonolrem: Well, you're not gonna beat their asses just standing here! GO!

Mario: All right, all right, sheesh...

Luigi: Ladies first...

Peach punched Luigi in the nose...

Luigi: Ow...

Peach: Thanks!

Peach went first, then Mario, then a jealous Bowser, and finally a sobbing Luigi...

Merlonolrem: Hm, I don't know why...but I feel that I've met them before...

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally! Now, the adventure REALLY BEGINS!!! Ok, then, this time I won't get it in late!!! (hopefully) Happy Holidays!!! 


End file.
